


couldn’t describe these feelings

by GhostsandGhouls



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Confessions, Fluff, M/M, Writer Daishou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26361475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostsandGhouls/pseuds/GhostsandGhouls
Summary: “Are you my mom?” Still, though, the smell makes Daishou’s stomach rumble, and he slurps quickly through the bowl. “Wh’d ya do rhis?” His mouth is still full of food, but it’s easy enough for Akaashi to figure out what he’s attempting to say, ‘why do you do this’.“Eat first, talkafter.” Akaashi folds his arms, and Daishou pouts but continues to eat. When he’s finished, he looks at Akaashi expectantly. Akaashi sighs. He takes the ramen pot and puts it into the trash, keeping a hold of the chopsticks. “I do this, because you won’t look after yourself properly. Just because we were rivals in high school, doesn’t mean I won’t help you out when you need it. You can tell me all you want that you have a deadline soon, and I will tell you again and again that you need to manage your time better. You still need to sleep and eat.”Daishou huffs, he moves and grabs some pyjamas from his closet. “Could've had anyone be my neighbour…” He mutters softly, shaking his head.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Daishou Suguru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Haikyuu Rarepair Exchange 2020





	couldn’t describe these feelings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lyraii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyraii/gifts).



> Based from this prompt: _I’m a writer and when it gets close to my deadlines I neglect taking care of myself so you’ll pop in my house every so often to make sure I’m doing okay’ AU_.

It’s another late night. The white numbers on the clock read three a.m, and all of the words on the screen are now forming into one black blob. They stopped making sense a couple of hours ago, but Daishou still sits there, sipping his fourth cup of coffee, trying to make sense of everything. He doesn’t even flinch when the door opens, hissing softly when the light blooms above his head. “You really are a snake.” A familiar voice says, exasperation clear in his tone. Daishou gasps when his laptop closes. “Have you eaten?”  
  
“‘Kaashi, I wasn’t finished!”  
  
“Okay,” He replies, completely dead-pan. “Did you eat? It’s three a.m, Daishou.”  
  
“Is it?” Daishou rubs his eyes, blinking up at Akaashi. “I ate... a few hours ago? I don’t know. It kinda blends into one when I’m writing. I had some ramen.”  
  
“Better than nothing.” Akaashi huffs, he grabs Daishou’s arm and pulls him up. “That means you can sleep.” Daishou groans, but lets Akaashi lead him to the bedroom, groaning when his ass lands on the mattress. “I’m going to make a drink, get ready to sleep.”  
  
“Sure.”  
  
“Daishou,” Akaashi says in a firm voice, fixing Daishou with a glare. He walks out once he’s certain that Daishou isn’t moving and heads to make some food, settling for one of the premade ramen bowls. It doesn’t take long to return to Daishou, who is now on his phone, Akaashi sighs and plucks the phone out of his hand, replacing it with the ramen bowl. “Eat. No more screen-time.” He makes sure that whatever Daishou was doing is saved then turns the phone off, keeping it in his hand until Daishou finishes eating.  
  
“Are you my mom?” Still, though, the smell makes Daishou’s stomach rumble, and he slurps quickly through the bowl. “Wh’d ya do rhis?” His mouth is still full of food, but it’s easy enough for Akaashi to figure out what he’s attempting to say, ‘ _why do you do this’_ .  
  
“Eat first, talk _after_.” Akaashi folds his arms, and Daishou pouts but continues to eat. When he’s finished, he looks at Akaashi expectantly. Akaashi sighs. He takes the ramen pot and puts it into the trash, keeping a hold of the chopsticks. “I do this, because you won’t look after yourself properly. Just because we were rivals in high school, doesn’t mean I won’t help you out when you need it. You can tell me all you want that you have a deadline soon, and I will tell you again and again that you need to manage your time better. You still need to sleep and eat.”  
  
Daishou huffs, he moves and grabs some pyjamas from his closet. “Could've had anyone be my neighbour…” He mutters softly, shaking his head. He doesn’t mind. In fact, any time Akaashi shows up to make sure he’s doing okay, Daishou feels a warmth flooding through his chest. “You’re a real mom, ‘Kaashi.”  
  
“Sure.” He rolls his eyes and clicks the chopsticks then leaves the room to go clean them.  
  
Daishou changes while he’s gone and gets settled in bed, it doesn’t really take that long for Akaashi to return, and Daishou is left to assume he waited just to make sure Daishou had changed, and Akaashi really is that type of person.  
  
“I hope you will actually sleep.” Akaashi moves around the bed and places the phone on the bedside table. “Should I wait, like your mom would?”  
  
“Fuck off.” Daishou pouts. “You’re too nice. I’ll go to sleep, promise. You should go get some rest too.”  
  
“Sure. Goodnight, Daishou.” Akaashi leans over to flick Daishou’s head, who whines in response. Akaashi waves and heads out, closing the door firmly behind him. His heart is racing in his chest, as it has been for the last month or so.  
  
When Akaashi had moved in, right next door, he hadn’t expected to meet anyone he knew, and one day when he was rushing out to grab some milk, he’d happened to bump straight into Daishou, six months ago now.  
  
Since then, Akaashi had been checking up on him any time he heard Daishou moving around in the late hours. He’d learned Daishou was a writer, his late nights were to ensure he met his deadlines. Akaashi wondered how he did it.  
  
He’s certain, this feeling is at its boiling point now, has been brewing slowly for a few months, and the last month has just been a steady warning of it growing stronger. Now, Akaashi paused at the door before going in and lingered for as long as possible, making sure Daishou was truly okay, while still trying to settle the way his heart raced.  
  
Akaashi shakes his head, taking a deep breath, then he finally steps away to return to his own apartment, Daishou still fresh in his brain.

* * *

Daishou wakes the next day at eleven. It’s the first time in a long while that he hasn’t woken up early and he feels refreshed even before he pulls himself up to go to the bathroom. Daishou plays some music while he’s going about his morning routine and as he digs through the cupboards, he realises just how bare they are, only full of ramen pots.  
  
He gives up on breakfast and makes some tea instead. Once he has the cup in hand, he pads quietly over to his desk. Just as Daishou is loading up his work on his laptop, the door to his apartment opens. “Morning, ‘Kaashi.”  
  
“Ah, hello.” Akaashi bows his head, toeing off his shoes in the genkan and Daishou watches him go to the kitchen with two bags. “I noticed yesterday that you didn’t have many options for food, so I did some shopping.”  
  
Daishou raises a brow, watching as Akaashi unpacks the shopping bags, placing it away in the cupboards and fridge. “You seriously do too much for me.”  
  
“Ramen might be healthy, but eating it for every meal of the day _isn’t_ .” Akaashi huffs, he picks up the bag, which has a few things left inside and goes to join Daishou, sitting down on the sofa. “Here, I brought something for brunch too. Figured you wouldn’t have eaten yet, and with your lack of breakfast foods, I doubt you have.”  
  
“I was gonna eat, if that helps.”  
  
“At least you thought about it. Take the bag.” Akaashi holds it out and Daishou takes it, digging in to pull out a neatly packed box. He pushes his laptop aside and opens the box, humming happily at its contents. “I guess you like it.”  
  
“‘Course I do, ‘Kaashi! It’s all my favourites, and even if you said brunch, it’s pretty much lunch.” Daishou turns to Akaashi with a smile. “Have you eaten?”  
  
“Yeah, I’m not a crazy person like you.”  
  
“In a way, you are, because you’re always in here at ungodly hours taking care of me. But you still manage to get enough sleep then check on me in the morning. Either someone will start thinking we’re having a torrid love affair, or that you’re my carer.”  
  
Akaashi chuckles, pulling himself up off the couch. “While I’m sure you’d love for it to be the former, we both know it’s the latter.”  
  
“Why would I want it to be the former?” Daishou asks, voice slightly pinched. He huffs and turns back to his bento, picking up the chopsticks to start digging in. There’s a blush burning on the back of his neck, thinking he might have slipped up and Akaashi figured out the feelings that had been brewing for far too long.  
  
“It’d be awkward if you did,” Akaashi says, hoping his voice is strong and won’t betray his true emotions. He feels a little sick as Daishou’s words sink in and quickly pushes himself up from the couch. “Eat it all. I need to go.”  
  
“Sure thing, ‘Kaashi. See you later.”  
  
Akaashi huffs softly and shakes his head. “Not if you manage to take care of yourself and go to bed at a reasonable time. See you.” He gives a small wave and heads for the door, pulling his shoes on in the genkan. As he secures them, he’s tempted to look back and make sure Daishou _is_ eating, but Akaashi doesn’t. Instead, he opens the door and heads out.

* * *

Daishou feels relief flood through his veins the moment he submits his work. He drags himself from his desk to his bedroom and flops facedown onto the bed. He hears his apartment door open but can’t make himself move, even as footsteps draw closer. There’s a soft huff then Daishou finds himself being moved further onto the bed and flipped over, Daishou yawns and rubs his eyes, blinking blearily at a fuzzy, yet familiar face.  
  
“‘Kaashi,” Daishou mutters, voice sleepy. “Shouldn’t do this, just ‘cause you know I like you.” Akaashi is silent, pulling the blanket up over Daishou’s shoulders, he can feel a blush burning up his neck but he chooses to ignore it. “Sleepy.”  
  
“Get some rest, you’ve been busy.” Daishou yawns, his barely-open eyes slipping fully closed. Akaashi sighs and steps out of the bedroom. He goes to the kitchen to get a glass of water and stands there, resting against the counter as he sips the water slowly. Akaashi’s heart is pounding wildly in his chest, and he can’t stop thinking about those words. Akaashi wonders if maybe Daishou was just _too tired_ and now he didn’t know what he was thinking or saying anymore.  
  
Still, a part of him hoped it wasn’t just part of a sleepy daze and the words repeat on his brain. _I like you_ . Akaashi shakes his head and makes his way to the couch, sitting down with a heavy sigh. His eyes close and he settles back, thinking of a sharp face.  
  
 **~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**  
  
Daishou wakes a few hours later, he drags himself into his bathroom and washes his face. Exhaustion is still clear on his features. He assumes that Akaashi is the one who had put him to bed. Once he feels (slightly) refreshed, he walks out of his bedroom into the lounge. Daishou is surprised to find Akaashi there, asleep on the couch, he quietly walks over and brushes his fingers through Akaashi’s hair.  
  
“You’re always looking after me,” He whispers, face and touch soft. “Maybe you should look after yourself more. Or someone else should take care of you.” He crouches down to get a better look at Akaashi’s face, his heart pounding too loudly. Daishou memorises the soft lines of Akaashi’s face, and moves his fingers to smooth along Akaashi’s forehead. “Sorry, ‘Kaashi. I like you but I manage to find a way to make you suffer...I should return the favour.” He pushes himself upright and grabs the blanket, pulling it over Akaashi’s shoulders.  
  
A few seconds pass—or maybe minutes—before Daishou finally moves. He goes into the kitchen and makes some rice and teriyaki chicken, occasionally glancing back to check on Akaashi. He hums as he works and about half-way through, he spots Akaashi’s eyes opening.  
  
“Daishou?” Akaashi mutters, voice full of sleep.  
  
“Hey, I’m cooking if you want a plate.”  
  
“Oh. Thank you.” Akaashi pulls himself up and rubs away the last of the sleep in his eyes, he quickly joins Daishou in the kitchen, automatically making a pot of tea. He pauses, looking at Daishou, a blush creeping up his neck when he remembers what he heard. “Sorry, I’m just treating this like my home.”  
  
“I don’t mind. You do come in here and do a lot. Thank you, for everything.”  
  
Akaashi feels the blush stretching higher up his neck, to his cheeks. “You say strange things in your sleep.”  
  
“Like what?”  
  
“Don’t know, something about liking someone. At least you weren’t moving around too much.”  
  
Daishou watches the food, stirring it even though he doesn’t really _need to_ , not yet anyway.  
  
He can’t stop thinking about what Akaashi said. He bites his lip and with his mind resolved, Daishou looks back to Akaashi.  
  
“Everyone always tells me I’m really honest when I sleep talk, so I meant it.” He watches as Akaashi fumbles with the pot and reaches out to carefully steady his hand. “Keiji. I like you. At first, I thought it was just attachment, convenience since you were here looking after me, but it became more and now…Yeah, I like you.”  
  
Akaashi freezes, blinking slowly. Daishou smiles softly and his chest aches, but he can’t force the words out, and Daishou’s hand falls away. It’s a solid kick to Akaashi’s brain and he quickly grasps Daishou’s hand, holding it in place. “Don’t. I like you too, Suguru. I feel like I’ve just been thinking, and thinking, about you for the past few months. I was so happy when you said you liked me, even if you were half-asleep. It felt good, real. And it’s _real_ , I like you.” Akaashi smiles, gently squeezing Daishou’s hand. “ _You like me_ . It’s crazy and real.”  
  
“Y-yeah,” Daishou mutters, squeezing Akaashi’s hand in return. “It’s real,” He repeats and smiles, letting out a small laugh, relief flooding through his veins. “Lunch isn’t much. But I’d like to call it a date.”  
  
“With your cooking? I’d be more than happy.” Akaashi laughs, and he squeezes Daishou’s hand again. “This is real.” Daishou nods, they automatically lean into each other and Akaashi gently kisses Daishou’s head.  
  
He’s looking forward to having lunch with Daishou and somehow it feels more special, maybe because Daishou is calling it a date, maybe because they both know where their feelings lie, or it’s a combination of everything. Akaashi can’t stop smiling and it feels good to see Daishou smiling just as wide.


End file.
